Azure Guardian Angel
by Eva Inevitable
Summary: Zoro just can't ignore her mysterious presence on the ship any longer. He is past blaming it on his delusional mind playing tricks. Often the things we care about most in the world are the things that hurt us the most. A short and sweet one-shot.


**Just an incredibly short one-shot I wanted to write for fun. I still don't buy that Kuina is really dead but if she truly is dead, a scene like this would be nice. Picture is from DeviantArt called ****deviantid ****by 191195. It's lovely. I do not own One Piece. **

**ღ Happy reading ღ**

**-Eva**

* * *

><p><span>Azure Guardian Angel<span>

There was a beautiful blazing sunset spread across the sky as if a sword of fire had sliced through the cerise clouds. Zoro stared out at the never-ending black waves with his back against the side of the ship. He was just about to drift off to the perpetual enticing lull of sleep when seemingly appearing from nowhere, Zoro noticed a dark outline standing at the front of the hull. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

She was still there with her short blue hair ruffling in the breeze…and it wasn't the first time he'd seen her.

After only a moment of hesitation, he got up from his spot and moved across the deck, so that he was standing right beside her. A silence hung between them, broken only by the idyllic sound of the waves beating against the ship.

"You're happy," Kuina said softly. It was worded like a question but spoken like a statement.

Zoro didn't answer. He just leaned forward and clasped his hands over the ship. His only reply was a noncommittal grunt. Kuina smiled and turned to face him, but Zoro wouldn't look her in the eye. He could never look her in the eye. Every time she appeared on the ship he stared anywhere but into those dark glittering eyes. They would no doubt look so painfully alive.

"Zoro."

He clenched his fists by his sides.

"Zoro."

He closed his eyes.

"Please," she whispered and Zoro felt his heart suddenly constrict in his chest.

"I'm so sorry that I-" Kuina suddenly gasped as Zoro whipped around and linked his arms around her torso. He held her close with her blue head resting on his shoulder. Kuina's eyes were wide and she knew that if she was capable of crying, then tears would have slipped down her face.

"Zoro…" He placed his hand behind her head cutting her off once again and held her even tighter.

"You feel so real," his voice wavered ever so slightly. Kuina closed her eyes and to her shock she found that glass like tears were slowly streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"I miss you but remember that I am always with you…residing in your heart," she spoke and her voice was pure crystal, transparent and even a little fragile. Zoro feared that her words would shatter if he interrupted her again. She placed a ghostly hand on the swordsman's heart, beating like hers never would. Zoro lifted his head….and dared to finally lock gazes with those enigmatic eyes. She was older...but just as beautiful as he remembered.

He felt something inside him die all over again.

"Why is it the things you care about most in the world are the things that hurt you the most?" Zoro asked her but it was more like he was talking to himself. Kuina had never heard him sound so...fragile. She just smiled and quickly took his mind off such dolorous thoughts.

"What is it you get called...Marimo head?" she teased softly.

Zoro stiffened. "Don't call me that." Kuina laughed and it was such a tragic yet happy sound that Zoro swiftly blinked and cleared his throat.

"Alright then Marimo…I'll be your azure guardian angel then," she said.

The corner of Zoro's mouth curved up at that and he uncharacteristically entwined his hand with hers. The hands of swordsmen. Kuina rested her head on his shoulder and the pair looked out into the blazing orange and pink sunset.

"I'm going to become the strongest swordsman in the world," he eventually declared.

"I know you will."

Subtly catching a glance just behind her, Zoro swore he could make out small feathery wings protruding from her back. Once again he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly and opened his eyes.

"Kuina…I love you," Zoro turned his head but she was gone, his words were lost in the wind. Hollowness succumbed him once more. Feeling like he was missing an important organ named Kuina, Zoro leaned back over the ship, and let his face fall into one of his hands.

"Zoro! Zoro! Sanji made snacks!" Chopper suddenly ran up behind him and the swordsman immediately straightened up.

"Has Dartboard got any sake?" Zoro inquired folding his arms and Chopper shrugged. "I don't know but I think he's made some kind of desert. Were you just talking to someone?"

"I was just talking to the wind Chopper, a swordsman must be aware of the world around him," Zoro smoothly replied and walked past him. Chopper's eyes sparkled like stars. "You're so cool Zoro!"

As Zoro held open the door and Chopper skipped in, Zoro was sure he could hear the wind whispering softly in his ears.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Have a nice daynight. If you're a Fairy Tail fan, feel free to check out my ongoing story "Free Fernandes."**_

_**Reviews are always much appreciated :)**_


End file.
